


Come Down Ma Evenin' Star

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1902 and Spike and Dru go to the theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Down Ma Evenin' Star

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on September 21, 2004 and written for bookishwench for the Spike/Drusilla ficathon on LJ. Her prompts were: vaudeville, ice cream, pearls, no child murders, no heavy bdsm, no infidelity and up to an R rating. I referred to it as a "little night in the life" fic. I did a lot of research for this fic and, once, even had a picture of her dress.

Drusilla was humming, happy for the moment, and Spike turned away from her, licking the blood from his lips, as he began to go through the pockets of the man he'd killed. As he pulled out a watch, a money clip with nearly forty dollars, and various items men usually carried, he could hear his companion stripping the dress from her victim.

The two vampires had ambushed the young couple in an alley outside a popular restaurant. The new century had made humans think they were immortal and New York City was full of such fools who frolicked through life without a care in the world but their next pleasure.

Perfect opportunities for predators such as vampires.

As Spike sorted through a handful of calling cards, he found two tickets to a new Broadway production, and pocketed them, before looking back at Drusilla. His lover was standing, swaying to the music in her head, dancing with a lovely black silk and net dress.

"This bloke has tickets to the theater tomorrow night. Will you wear that frock and go with me, luv?"

"A play?" she asked eagerly, hugging the dress to her slender body.

"Sort of. Vaudeville."

"Ooh, yes, Spike."

He grinned and rose easily to his feet to take her in his arms and waltz her out of the alley as she laughed.

*****

Drusilla twirled in front of him, the short train of the dress skimming around her ankles. "Do I look pretty?"

"Gorgeous," Spike swallowed roughly, as lust choked him. The dress was low cut and the cap sleeves slid just off her beautiful white shoulders. Jet beads decorated silk which curved over her bosom to the tiny corseted waist, before flaring out into a beaded and ruffled net overskirt. As he took a step towards her, he saw her dip and caught a glimpse of the seductive vale between her breasts. "My dark princess."

Grinning at him, she flicked open her black feather fan and held it coyly in front of her face. "I am your dark princess, my white knight."

"I have something perfect to go with that dress." Forcing his mind back to rational thought, Spike strode over to the bureau in their small flat and opened a drawer. From it he took a velvet box and opened it as he turned towards her.

Eyes lighting up, Drusilla clapped her gloved hands and bounced on her toes. "Oh, they're so beautiful, Spike. Where did you get them?"

He smiled indulgently and removed the black pearl and diamond choker from the box, then moved behind her to slip it around her slender neck. "Tiffany's. Nothing is too good for my princess."

"You paid for it?" she asked in awe.

Spike chuckled and fastened the clasp, his fingers lingering on her soft skin. "Of course not. I seduced the salesgirl and swiped it out from under nose."

Twirling around to face him, Drusilla giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You've put a collar on me."

His hands slid to her tiny waist and he pulled her against his suddenly taut body, as he murmured, "Perhaps I'll add a leash later," before buzzing his lips behind her ear and making her giggle again.

*****

They sat in the darkened theater holding hands, their preternatural eyes able to make out every shadow as the overture began and the curtains raised. It was opening night of the new musical Twirly-Whirly at the Weber and Fields' Music Hall and there was much excitement about this newly popular medium. Not quite operetta, not quite a play, but with comedy and singing, a light-hearted way to spend an evening and Drusilla loved attending them. Spike really didn't care much for the theater, but he enjoyed seeing how happy the performances made his lover.

The clownish duo, Weber and Fields, were amusing, but when the curtain rose for the second time revealing the voluptuous Lillian Russell, Spike sat up a bit straighter in his chair and his eyes widened in admiration. When she opened her mouth and began to sing, he sat enchanted.

At the intermission, he finally came out of his stupor and looked over at Drusilla who arched one eyebrow at him and said caustically, "Blowsy."

Spike chuckled at her jealousy and ignored convention by leaning down and kissing her soundly. "Silly goose. Yes, she has admirable...talents, but you have my heart."

"Really? All bloody and oozing?"

"All bloody and oozing."

He helped her to her feet and took her arm to lead her into the well-lit bar. Watching her eyes pass avariciously over the crowd, he took her with him when he went to order drinks--bourbon for him, a sherry for her. As they waited for the bartender to pour their drinks, Drusilla eyes lit up and she tugged on Spike's arm. "I want what they're having."

His eyes followed hers to a stand just outside the bar where several teenaged children were gathered eating chocolate confection out of cups. "Ice cream?"

"Do you remember when we were in Scotland and we made it from snow and cream and blood?" she murmured as she tugged him towards the stand. "I've never had chocolate ice cream before. It sounds so sinful."

Spike grabbed their drinks and let her lead him to the gaily colored ice cream stand that advertised three flavors--vanilla, chocolate, and mint. As Drusilla sipped at her sherry and chattered with the children about how good the frozen dessert was, he paid for a scoop of chocolate for her, then led her to a table to eat.

The look on her face when she took the first bite nearly made him fling her down and have his wicked way with her right there. She looked like sin as she sucked on the spoon and moaned.

"Dru," Spike groaned.

"Soon we will be able to keep this cold in metal boxes with no need to add ice," she murmured, sucking down another spoonful.

Spike didn't question her, just watched her revel in the rich delicacy as he sipped his whiskey. When she was done, he leaned over and kissed her, lightly licking the smear of chocolate from her lips. "You taste better than chocolate."

"Ummm, wicked boy."

Intermission ended too soon and they returned to their seats to enjoy the rest of the performance. When Lillian sang the hit of the show, 'Come Down, Ma Evenin' Star', they stood and applauded with the rest of the audience, Drusilla over her jealousy and Spike still in awe of the woman's singing talent. Luckily for all of them, he preferred dark and waif thin and very, very evil.

As the curtain fell on the finale bows and the gas lights came on, Drusilla snuggled against her lover and murmured, "I want to eat her up and keep her music inside me forever."

"If you do that, luv, she can never make anything new."

She sighed and began to stroll with him up the aisle. "I suppose you are correct. The humans are sometimes better for more than just food."

"Sometimes," he agreed and led her into the night.

*****

As the music dwindled, Spike carefully lifted the needle from the old record and turned off the player. He glanced over to the bed where Drusilla lay, wan and weak, and tried to smile. "Did you like that, Dru?"

"I remember her, the bright star Lily," she murmured, her eyes unfocused as her hands wove in the air above her head. "I wanted to eat her, but you wouldn't let me, and you were right. We wouldn't have her now if I'd fed that night on her music."

Ninety five years had passed since that night at the theater--one of many in the booming Broadway years, but still one of the most memorable. Spike remembered when he'd purchased the recording for Drusilla--produced after opening night--and how they'd kept it safe through the years. It still played clear and Lillian's voice rang strong and true.

If only it would help his wounded princess.

Lowering the lid on the record player, Spike moved to the bed to sit beside her. Her hand was cold, colder than normal, and it trembled in his grasp, but he stroked her fingers and listened attentively as she slipped back into the past and happier times.

End


End file.
